FLW Wrestling - Character Plans
Wrestlers (36) Powerhouse: (9) *The American Badass **Signature(s): Badass Buster (Kinniku Buster), Side to Side Last Ride (Gutwrench Elevated Powerbomb) **Finisher(s): Parallel Slam (Ura-nage), Cycle Stretcher, Arm-trap Crossface *Bulldozer **Signature(s): The Bulldozer **Finisher(s): Running Spinebuster *Concrete **Signature(s): Mixing of the Concrete (Spin Out Side Powerbomb) **Finisher(s): Concrete Dump (Body Splash onto grounded opponent) *Bruce Bronze **Signature(s): Free Fall Drop, Side Slam **Finisher(s): Chokeslam, Spiral bomb (Spinning sit out powerbomb) *Rage **Signature(s): Running Lariat **Finisher(s): Vertical Stalling Sitout Gourdbuster *Aryan Gore **Signature(s): Rope Run Lariat, Diving Lariat, Lifting Inverted DDT **Finisher(s): Leg-Trap Spinebuster, Fireman Carry Cutter *"Hunter of Villains" Vance Dyholt **Signature(s): Running Lariat **Finisher(s): High Angle Powerbomb *"OCB" Rafe Blyan **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): Argentine Rack, Sitout Argentine Backbreaker *Mat Korbin **Signature(s): Alley Oop Powerbomb **Finisher(s): Back Suplex Side Slam High-Flyer: (7) *"The Star" Aaron Highlight **Signature(s): Northern Lights Suplex, Throwback Facebuster **Finisher(s): Jumping DDT, Jumping DDT and Single Knee Gutbuster Combination, Guillotine Choke, Corner Superkick *Robin Sherwood **Signature(s): Springboard Forearm Smash, Enziguri **Finisher(s): Robin Splash (Phoenix Splash) *Cassius Wayne **Signature(s): Tilt-A-Whirl DDT **Finisher(s): Shining Wizard *Floyd Felix **Signature(s): Running High Knee **Finisher(s): Blockbuster *Mr. Amazing **Signature(s): Knee Smash (to seated opponent), Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick **Finisher(s): Corkscrew Shooting Star Press, Shiranui, Tilt-A-Whirl into Octopus Dragon Sleeper *Blue Jay **Signature(s): Roundhouse Kick **Finisher(s): Diving Heel Kick *Cardinal **Signature(s): Roundhouse Kick **Finisher(s): Shooting Star Press Luchador: (6) *Apocalypse **Signature(s): Scythe, Talk to the Hand **Finisher(s): Apoca-Fist, Flying Reaper *Killbane **Signature(s): Greatsword Punch, Titanfall **Finisher(s): Bone breaker Chokeslam, Old School *Halo **Signature(s): Drawn Bow Submission, Fake Punch **Finisher(s): Gogoplata, White Pain *Ebony **Signature(s): Superman Punch, Running Jumping High Kick, Military Press Double Knee Gutbuster **Finisher(s): Diving Forward Headscissors Takedown, Diving Somersault Senton *El Secreto **Signature(s): Pendulum Kick, Tiger Feint Kick **Finisher(s): El Ascenso (Springboard Reverse STO) *Viento **Signature(s): Hurricanrana into Turnbuckle, Kip-Up Hurricanrana **Finisher(s): Flipping Piledriver, Avalanche Flip Piledriver Technician: (8) *"The Show" Daaron **Signature(s): Sit-Out Spinebuster, Double Knee Smash **Finisher(s): Single Underhook Suplex DDT, Calf Slicer (with a full body leveraged Joint Lock) * Nathaniel Achilles **Signature(s): Tilt-A-Whirl Slam **Finisher(s): Kneeling Powerbomb, Inverted Bearhug *"Perfect" Samuel Pride **Signature(s): Half Nelson Backbreaker **Finisher(s): Full Nelson, Dragon Suplex, Full Nelson Slam, Full Nelson Facebuster, Full Nelson Bomb into Lotus Lock *"Dark" Brian Showers **Signature(s): Corner European Uppercut **Finisher(s): Crossface with Knock Out Elbow to side of head, Single Crab with Knock Out Stomp to back of head *Justin A. Quickie **Signature(s): Running Front Knee Chop Block **Finisher(s): Superkick, Running Sleeper Slam, Sleeper Hold *Professor Precisulus **Signature(s): Deoxification (Fireman Carry Gutbuster) **Finisher(s): Argentine Leglock, Facebreaker *Jaden Pace **Signature(s): Dropsault **Finisher(s): Running Baisuiki Knee, Dragon Sleeper *Wat Xanders **Signature(s): Falling Reverse DDT, Cutthroat Neckbreaker **Finisher(s): Knock Out X, Straight-Jacket with Body Scissor Grappler: (5) *John Storm **Signature(s): Tornado DDT, Icefall Facebuster (Drop-Toe Hold Facebuster) **Finisher(s): Falcon Arrow, Hailstorm Elbow Drop (Diving Elbow Drop) *Champion Blazar **Signature(s): Avalanche Release German Suplex, Running Knee Drop, Jumping Knee Strike **Finisher(s): Flatliner, Koji Clutch *"Athlete" Austin Branch **Signature(s): Backbody Driver, Diving Back Elbow Drop **Finisher(s): Austin Time (Avalanche Belly-to-Belly Moonsault Slam), Diving Corkscrew Crossbody, Branbuster (Brainbuster) *Rane Lyall **Signature(s): Rope-Hung Neck Snap **Finisher(s): Backslide Driver, Diving European Uppercut *"Prodigy" Desmond Quin **Signature(s): Corner Knee Drop Facebuster **Finisher(s): Snapmare Driver Brawler: (6) *The Wolf **Signature(s): Running Big Boot Face Stomp **Finisher(s): Canadian Neckbreaker, The Pounce (Running Spear with theatrics) *"Bad Boy" Jesse Miserable **Signature(s): Reverse Hotshot **Finisher(s): Reputation Breaker (Single Knee Facebreaker) *Fury **Signature(s): Diving Double Axe Handle **Finisher(s): Diving Face Stomp (Normally from second rope) *William Brewd **Signature(s): Scoop Powerslam **Finisher(s): Backstabber *Ace Talon **Signature(s): Over Top Rope Bulldog **Finisher(s): Diving Double Knee Slam *Blaze Maddox **Signature(s): Belly-to-Belly Backbreaker into Belly-to-Belly Slam, Spinebuster **Finisher(s): Butterfly Single Knee Neckbreaker Hardcore: (3) *Ring Name: Merlin Grey **Signature(s): Diving Corkscrew Senton **Finisher(s): Flipping Backdrop Facebuster *Ring Name: Dregs **Signature(s): Body Breaker (Rib Breaker, Backbreaker, Gutbuster), Running Crossbody **Finisher(s): Kneeling Back to Belly Piledriver, Diving Splash *Ring Name: Cyril **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): Face **Personality: **Wrestling Style: Hardcore Technician **Signature(s): Running Inazuma Leg Lariat, Diving Chop Block **Finisher(s): Diving Spin Kick, Cloverleaf **Some other moves in moveset: Inverted Scoop Slam, Knee Breaker **Comeback (if he/she has one): Style Unknown: *Ring Name: Jerista Jains **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Women's Wrestler (10) Powerhouse (2): *Cecily **Signature(s): Shoulder Gutbuster into Oklahoma Backbreaker **Finisher(s): Inverted Crucifix Sitout Powerslam *Ring Name: Sandra Bark **Signature(s): Northern Lights Bomb **Finisher(s): Argentine Slam High-Flyer (2): *Ring Name: Abigale Dew **Signature(s): Somersault Leg Drop **Finisher(s): Springboard Roundhouse Kick, Wheelbarrow DDT *Ring Name: Kacy Twilight **Signature(s): Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker, Spinning Roundhouse Kick **Finisher(s): (Front-Flip Jawbreaker), Lights Out (Diving Single Leg Missile Dropkick (from behind)) Luchador (1): *Ring Name: Radeztima **Signature(s): Spider German Suplex **Finisher(s): Honorable End (Springboard Enziguiri), Stomp to Honor (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault Foot Stomp) Technician (2): *Crystal Actionaez **Signature(s): Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker **Finisher(s): Crystal Complexion (Bridging Double Chickenwing), Somersault Double Underhook Facebuster *Ring Name: Queen Jemma **Signature(s): Running Tree-Of-Woe Crossbody to legs **Finisher(s): Single Leg Haas of Pain Grappler (1): *Ring Name: Gwen Primula **Signature(s): Triple Shoulder Armbreaker **Finisher(s): Triangle Armbar Brawler (1): *Ring Name: Destructa **Signature(s): Triangle Shoulder Block **Finisher(s): Peacekeeper (Wheelbarrow Facebuster) Hardcore (1): *Ring Name: Glory Garnet **Signature(s): Avalanche Forward Headscissors Takedown **Finisher(s): Standing Moonsault Slam Style Unknown: *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): *Ring Name: **Real Name: **Weight: **Height: **Age: **Appearance: **Ring Entrance Gear: **Ring Gear: **Gimmick: **Heel or Face (Bad or Good): **Personality: **Wrestling Style: **Signature(s): **Finisher(s): **Some other moves in moveset: **Comeback (if he/she has one): Stables: *Stable’s Name: **Members: Cassius Wayne and ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Brains and Bronze pairing **Ring Gear: **Tag Signature(s): Chickenwing lift + dropkick to gut **Tag Finisher(s): Powerbomb deadlift + Top Rope Shining Wizard **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Constructors **Members: Bulldozer and Concrete **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Constructors **Tag Signature(s): Slingshot into headbutt (sometimes with shovel) **Tag Finisher(s): Back Body Drop into falling Powerbomb **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: Hell Riders **Members: Apocalypse, Killbane, Halo, Ebony **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Stars of FLW **Members: "The Show" Daaron ???, "The Star" Aaron Starlight, ???, ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: FLW Most Important Wrestlers **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): Atomic Drop (Daaron) + Jumping DDT (Aaron); Double Single-arm Underhook Suplex DDT **Other tag moves: Double Arm Lock from behind (Daaron) + Dropkick (Aaron) *Stable’s Name: The Gentlemen **Members: Floyd Felix, ???, and ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Gentlemen **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: The Aggressors **Members: Rage, Fury, and Destructa **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: An aggressive stable **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: Risk **Members: ??? and ??? **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: Flying tag team that tests how far they can push people **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: **Members: **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: *Stable’s Name: **Members: **Combined Weight: **Gimmick: **Tag Signature(s): **Tag Finisher(s): **Other tag moves: Management: *Oliver Purest **Description: Chairman of FLW Wrestling. *Francine Purest **Description: Second in-charge of FLW Wrestling. *Jimmy Purest **Description: Messenger for the Oliver Purest and Francine Purest of FLW Wrestling. Referees: *Name: Ruben Dewi **Description: Screws people over; follows what he’s told by management. *Name: Jeff Kasimir **Description: Calls fair matches; fast count *Name: Lucy Flowers **Description: Calls fair matches; slow count *Name: Jack Nane **Description: Veteran; to the point on calls; middle-paced count *Name: Bruce Karoke **Description: Oldest referee in FLW; does what he wants; a "different" referee. Commentators: *Name: GamingFanatic **Description: Male, gaming commentator. *Name: Icefern **Description: Female commentator and interviewer. *Name: John Marks **Description: A mean male commentator, who does his job well. He is the color commentator of the commentators available. Interviewers: *Name: Icefern **Description: Female commentator and interviewer. *Name: XBoltBladerX **Description: Male interviewer for FLW Wrestling. He is a college student on an internship, who wears glasses, a buttoned shirt, tie, jeans, and sneakers. His colleagues say he's a nice guy, but can get annoying at times. Ring Announcer: *C22helios **Description: Hyper-active ring announcer Ring Girl(s): *Surai **Description: Energetic, sexy, goofy. She often flirts with the wrestlers before their matches. Titles: *Fanonlords Wiki Championship *Fanonlords Wiki Tag Team Championships *Fanonlords Wiki Women's Championship Moves I Could Include: *Avalanche Back Suplex *Avalanche Hurricanrana *Avalanche DDT *Avalanche Arm Drag *Avalanche Side Slam *Avalanche Powerbomb *Avalanche Double Underhook Suplex *Avalanche Fallaway Slam *Apron Suplex to the outside *Arm Pull (while opponent is on apron) *Arm Trapped Punches (opponent's arms trapped in ropes) *Alley Oop into Turnbuckle *Belly-to-Belly into Corner *Back Suplex Side Slam *Back Club *Boston Crab *Backstabber *Backflip Armdrag *Corner Knee Drop Facebuster ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laV_eWMyl9A ) *Corner Springboard Dropkick *Corner Springboard Crossbody *Corner Springboard Back Elbow *Corner Springboard Clothesline *Cutthroat Neckbreaker *Crossface *Crossface Chickenwing *Camel Clutch *Cobra Clutch *Corkscrew Plancha *Crash Landing Suplex *Corner Knee Strikes *Cloverleaf Backbreaker *Diving Corkscrew Armdrag *Diving Missile Dropkick *Diving Crossbody *Diving Tornillo *Dragon Sleeper *Diving Back Elbow *Diving Guillotine Elbow Drop *Diving Guillotine Leg Drop *Diving Corkscrew Plancha *Diving Somersault *Diving Single Leg Missile Dropkick *Diving Enziguri *Diving Forward Headscissors Takedown *Drop Toe Hold onto Ropes *Elbow Drop to Arm ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-7gBJdIPYc ) *Exploder Suplex *Falling Back Kick *Figure Four Leglock *Figure Four Necklock *Flapjack *Fallaway Slam *Forward headscissors takedown *German Suplex *Hip Toss into Ropes *Hand Stomps *Knee Smashes to Hamstring *Hammerlock DDT *Hammerlock Knee Drops *Hammerlock Trip *Handspring Gamengiri *Inverted DDT *Indian Deathlock *Jumping Swinging Neckbreaker *Koppu Kick *Kitchen Sink *Kip-up Hurricanrana *Monkey Flip into Corner *Mexican Armbreaker *Mexican Surfboard Dragon Sleeper *Mat Slam *Overhand Wirstlock Armbreaker ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsV55xItYZ8 ) *Rear Chinlock ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvkYiwIjn_Y ) *Reverse Figure Four Leglock ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKc0L_OKRp0 ) *Reverse Hurricanrana *Running Lariat *Reverse Superplex *Running Double Knee Drop *Rope Gourdbuster *Rope Run Clothesline *Rope Run Dropkick *Rope Run Hurricanrana *Rope Bulldog *Rope Dragon Sleep *Rope Hammerlock *Rope Guillotine *Rope Choke *Running Leaping Elbow Smash *Running Corner Back Elbow *Running Forearm ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X_WN_p9_7g ) *Standing Moonsault *Springboard Hurricanrana *Slingshot Somersault Senton *Sleeper Hold *Single Crab *Somersault Leg Snap *Superplex *Single Knee Stretch/Backbreaker Rack *Suicide Dive DDT *Suicide Dive Forearm Smash *Slingshot Dropkick *Short Arm Scissors / Keylock ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LulIcvJBwsM ) *Shoulderlock *Springboard Enziguri *Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam *Springboard Roundhouse Kick *Spider German Suplex *Spider Superplex *Swing Over DDT ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aITiOLwoHP0 ) *Tiger Sault *Tiger Suplex *Tornado DDT *Tornado Reverse DDT *Tornado Armbar *Tornado Jawbreaker *Toss into Ropes *Texas Cloverleaf *Triple Backbreaker *Turnbuckle Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Triangle Basement Dropkick *Triangle Dropkick *Triangle Crossbody *Triangle Choke ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X_T4yv5o4E ) *Triangle Clothesline *Triangle Shoulder Block *Underarm Snap STO ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxpXMWBurf8 ) *Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Wheelbarrow DDT *Wheelbarrow Bulldog *Wristlock Knee Drop Tag moves: *Aided Body Splash *Aided Moonsault Splash *Double Arm Drag *Irish Whip Shoulder Block *Irish Whip Clothesline *Irish Whip Dropkick *Powerbomb Onto Opponent *Double Leg Pull *Drop Toe Hold + Leg Drop *Drop Toe Hold + Elbow Drop *Corner Powerbomb + Blockbuster combination *Snapmare + Diving Elbow Drop *Double Flapjack *Double Suplex *Double DDT *Double Neckbreaker *Double Back Suplex *Double Half Nelson Slam *Double Shoulder Block *Military Press Drop + Double Knee Gutbuster *Alley Oop + Dropkick *Alley Oop + Hurricanrana *Back Suplex + Neckbreaker *Back Suplex + Reverse DDT *Irish Whip into Knees *Head Slam into Boots *Bow & Arrow + Knee Drop *Arm Trap + Back Kicks + Belly to Belly Suplex *Rolling Double Leg Bar Slam ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tje12Oqm9n0 ) *Rope Trapped Crucifix + Double Dropkick *Rope Trapped Crucifix + Running Knee Strike *Double Leaping Shoulder Block *Inverted Powerslam on Partner onto Opponent Category:FLW Wrestling